The Life Of Amy
by maeangel98
Summary: Not so good at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

The pain was finally dulling down. I felt something warm stop and touch my hand. "Aro, Can you read this one's thoughts?" the female voice said. "No. She will and she is a unique vampire and before she was more unique than Edward's little human. Jane is the feast prepared?"  
"Yes Aro. Do you wish for me to wake her?" Jane said.  
"Yes Jane. We will see if she is immune to your gift too." Aro said in his ancient voice.  
"Don't worry this will only hurt…a lot." Jane whispered in my ear.  
As I was waiting for the pain, I honestly felt nothing. I mean nothing at all.  
"What a remarkable thing. She is immune to your gift as well Jane. Awake young one."

"Where am I?" I said noticing the hiss in my tone. "Relax. You are in Voltara. Please enjoy the feast we have prepared for you." The male voice from earlier said.  
"I'm not hungry though." I said as sweetly and calmly as I could.  
"Let me ask you one question. Is your throat burning just a little?" He said.  
"No. Why is it supposed to? I'm confused." I said in my questioning voice. "Aro! She is quiet unique." Jane said. "Felix cut one of the body's. Then we will see how she reacts." Aro said.  
"Yes Aro!" Felix said while slicing what I think was an arm. There was a sweet and delectable sent in the air. Just then, there was a flaming and excruciating pain in my throat. "AHHHHH!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs. "My throat! The pain please make it stop!" I screamed  
again. "So now your throat is hurting. Amy please open your eyes." Aro said.  
As I opened my eyes I saw about fifteen dead bodies in a lifeless heap on the ground.  
"Is this what all of you where talking about as my feast? I can't eat anyone!" I said half freaking out and half anger.  
"Calm down Amy. Let me explain. You are now a vampire. We are the voltori. We are in charge of all vampires and if they are to break any laws then we are forced to… Kill them. We mean  
you no harm. We only want you to be in the voltori. Will you join us?" Aro said in his I presume most soothing voice. "No! Why would I join you? You people or whatever you are kill and eat or drink these people's blood! Just leave me alone. I will be perfectly fine without you people." I said practically spitting the words. "Leave. However, we need to try something on you. Jane if you will please." Aro said. As I looked into Jane's eyes, it looked as if she was trying to hurt me.

"Remarkable! Even when she is not in the process of becoming one of us, you can't hurt her with your gaze. Jane please step aside and let me try my gift." Aro said while stepping towards me. "Amy please give me your hand." Aro said and so I gave him my hand. "Interesting. I can't see your thoughts." He said half shocked and half glad. "Well I'll be leaving now." And with that I was out the door in record speed.

**Sorry everyone my fingers where starting to hurt. I will add on later. Please review ****thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

After maybe, an hour of running I finally got to the outskirts of town. I looked down into a puddle and saw that I was in torn clothes and my face was covered in dirt. But surprisingly I did not have single drop of blood on me. My eyes where a deep golden color. _Wow, my eyes are so amazing. But I am much paler than before._  
My hair was still the same color, jet black. But I looked more beautiful than before.  
I did not like how I looked, I was not me.  
"Well maybe if I wash my clothes off and then run super fast everywhere, then they would be dried.  
Then for the tears I would say they are a new fashion. Perfect!"  
I must be going crazy since I am talking to myself. No the storm is coming. It is a blizzard. I have to go through the woods now.

The snow started falling slowly at first then harder and harder.  
Soon it was a full-blown blizzard.  
Hey there is a house up ahead. Maybe the person will let me stay there until the storm stops.  
I ran at normal pass and knocked as hard as a normal person would.  
A man answered the door. He was tall and he looked like he could be a cop.  
"Hello sir. May I please come in?" I said in my best cold voice. For some reason I was not cold.  
"Oh my gosh. Get in here. That snow must be almost taller than you." He said.  
"Thank you so much, sir. By the way my name is Amy." I said while sticking out my hand.  
"Charlie. Charlie Swan or Chief Swan. Hey Amy will you explain to me what you were doing out there?" Charlie questioned me.

"Well Charlie, I was lost. So your house was the first one I saw through this storm and I am really sorry if I am being a burden on you." I explained. "Ok, well how old are you Amy?" Charlie asked me.  
Right now I feel like I am being interrogated.  
"I am 17 sir, and I can't remember a lot of stuff. I think I hit my head or something. May I please sleep here for the night?" I asked and answered.  
"Why yes you may. My daughter is sleeping over at a friend's house so you can sleep in her room. She will be back in the morning and Amy fill free to stay here as long as you want until we find your parents." Charlie answered so sweetly. "Thank you so much. Umm, in return I can cook for you and your daughter. I am an excellent cook. By the way how old is your daughter?" I asked curiously because she might be my age.

"Her name is Bella and she is 18." Charlie answered. "Cool. Hey can I maybe borrow some of her clothes since well mine are all torn?" I said as he looked me over. Everything except my shoes where torn.  
"Yes you may. Bella probably wouldn't mind." He said with a smile on his face.  
"Well goodnight Amy. I am going to sleep. Bella's room is on the top of the stairs." He said as he also went up stairs and I followed. "Ok thanks again." I said before he closed his door.

When I entered Bella's room a scent so delectable came and hit me in the face. I walked over to her dresser and picked out some pajamas. I tried to sleep but I could not. It must be a vampire thing. So I just paced back and forth everywhere. I looked at some of her stuff and picked out something to wear tomorrow.  
I folded up my old clothes and put them under the bed. I'll throw them away tomorrow when Charlie leaves for work. I guess I will just throw these away now. I jumped out of the second story window, ran for a little, and then attacked a bear that was way to close the Swan's house.

I guess maybe they are the closest thing to a family that I have now. I know it's sad but my parents died way before this ever happened.  
They died in a car accident.  
_We were like any other family_ _going for a drive. I had a bad feeling from the time I woke up to now that something bad was going to happen.  
My family thought I was the weird child because I would have little visions of the future.  
I was really freaked out because I saw my mom and my dad dead in the front seats of our car. My little brother dead from impact. My head was throbbing and I couldn't move my right arm or my left leg.  
I tried moving and trying to get to either one of my parents or too my little brother.  
I did the only thing I could do I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried kicking my door open.  
_Once I got out I crawled to a spot off the road and then everything goes black.

That was all I could remember up until the burning and pain. But I do remember I never awoke in a hospital bed. Only on a hard stone table surrounded by the volturi. I guess one of them saw me and took me.  
The sun is almost up I better get back in the house. Once I was back in their house I decided to tidy everything up. In a about a hour I had everything clean.  
I was just about to go back up the stairs when I heard Charlie coming down.  
I guess I will make him his breakfast.

"Amy what are you doing up so early?" He asked me in a groggy voice.  
"Well I always wake up early. So here you go." I said while handing him some homemade pancakes.  
"Wow! Thank you Amy. You made me a tall stack! That is so sweet of you." He complemented me.  
"Thank you sir." I said. "Did you clean up the house also?"he asked while looking around the house and noticing that it looked cleaner than when he bought it.  
"Yeah. Oh and here is your gun and uniform." I said as I handed him his things. "Amy. Have you remembered anything about where your parents are?" he asked. "Yeah. They are up there." I said pointing to the sky.  
"Amy so your parents are dead? What happened to them?" he asked me carefully. "Well we were driving and then all of a sudden both of my parents are dead and so is my little brother. He died on impact. My parents were all cut up and I remember my mom. It looked like the air bag broke her neck. My dad was all mangled up and then I started smelling some smoke. I remember not being able to move my right arm or my left leg. I remember screaming at the top of lungs and then I started to kick my door to get out and then I smelled even more smoke'

'I finally got the door open and then I crawled to a spot off of the road and then it all goes black." I said. "Amy, you can stay here for as long as you want. Ok, well I have to go back to the station. Bella should be here in any minute so bye." And with that he was out the door. I guess I could go out and hunt for awhile. 


	3. Chapter 3

As I was running, I heard the sound of a car door closing. I guess that Bella is home. Man, I had looked in the mirror this morning and my eyes were black.  
Maybe I should go to the mountain range and bag some mountain lions.  
Wow the scenery is amazing here.  
Jack pot! Another pack of mountain lions. Again, I attack the leader of the back. "Wow that was refreshing. I wonder if Bella is. I really want to meet her."

I was about to enter the when I heard a male voice talking to a female. So I listened to the conversation.  
"Bella, stay here. I will be back in two seconds." The male voice said. "What's going on Edward?" Bella said.  
"Someone has been here and everywhere in your house and your room is cleaner than before. Did you clean it before you came over to my house?" Edward said. "No is any of my stuff missing?" she asked. I looked at what I was wearing and of course she was missing stuff.  
"Yes, some of your pajamas and some of your regular day clothes. I know that Alice didn't pack anything besides what is still at our house." He explained.

"Was it Victoria?" she asked "No. I don't recognize the scent." He answered.  
"Hello." I said trying to end that conversation.  
Edward got in a protective stance and lightly pushed Bella behind him. That is when I noticed his eye color.  
"Who are you and what are you doing in this house?" he hissed at me.  
"Listen I don't like that tone in your voice. My name is Amy and for your information, Charlie let me stay here. Oh Hey Bella! Edward." I said practically spitting his name.  
"How do you know my name?" she asked.  
"Oh sorry your father told me your name and he said that could borrow some of your clothes." I said with my best smile.

"Well Amy may we talk privately?" He asked. "Fine. Bye Bella!" I said as I walked out the door.  
"Listen Edward I will scream if try what you are thinking of trying." I warned him.  
"What am I thinking?" He asked me.  
"You were going to try to kill me and before that, you want to know everything about me. Was I right?"  
"Yes. Amy please explain to me about everything. I promise I won't kill you."

"Fine. Here goes, Ok well it all started after the car accident. Once I got out of the car, I crawled off the road. My right arm and my left leg were broken. Then everything goes black. But I did not awake at any hospital. I awoke on a cold hard stone table surrounded by the volturi. That is all I can remember." I told him.  
"The volturi? What were you doing there? How long have you been a vampire?" He asked  
"Well the car accident was three days ago so five days counting today." I said.  
"Amy I cannot read your mind. That is my special ability." He said.  
"Oh, that is probably what that Aro dude was talking about. He said I was a special and remarkable thing. Then this girl named Jane tried hurting me with her stare. But nothing happened to me. That explains why I can hear your thoughts and Bella's." I said with a smile.

"Wait so you can hear Bella's thoughts? You can also hear mine." He said and was deep in thought. I gave him a death glare and then he doubled over in pain.  
"Oh my gosh I am so sorry I do not know what happened. I just glared at you and then you are all in pain." I said while freaking out.  
"It is okay just don't glare at anyone. Unless you really want to hurt them." He forgave me so easily.

"Bella, we are back! W all need to go back to my house." He explained.  
"Hold on Bella might be hungry so here Bella." I said while handing her some cereal.  
"Thank you Amy." She said.  
"Bella we need to go please hurry." Edward complained. "Done honey." She said and then got up and they kissed so romantically. "Ugh, please get a room." I complained.  
"Amy, don't you kiss your boyfriend?" Bella asked me.  
"No, never cause I was the freak to them. Let's just go. Please." I said.

"Edward what's wrong with her, read her mind." Bella asked him.  
"He can't read my mind but I can read yours and his. I can also hurt him with a glare." I said while running out the door towards an old looking truck. "Perfect." I mumbled to myself.  
"Hey you guys coming or what?" I hollered. Then they both came out the door holding hands

"Wait Amy are you going to drive my truck? Because Edward said you could drive his car if you wanted to."  
"I guess I'll drive Edward's car. I will follow you guys or I can find it myself. I will meet you at his house. I kind of just want to drive around for awhile." I said.  
"Fine here are the keys. Catch!" he as threw some keys toward me.  
"Thanks!" I said and ran towards his car.

"Not my type but I'm pretty sure it can go pretty fast." I said while getting in.  
Peace and quiet. I guess I will go to the beach.  
I was probably going about 90 mph.  
I got to the beach in no time. I just love the smell of the salt water.  
But something was not right. I felt as if I was being watched from a distance.


End file.
